


Sing that hymns

by Griffinous56



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Senyuu. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Basically Senyuu but it’s FEA, Gen, I basically write this at 4AM wtf me, Just a bunches of short moment taken from the game but with improvised Senyuu setting, No beta we die like Alba, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Update whenever I have the time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griffinous56/pseuds/Griffinous56
Summary: “There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know?”Collection of short moments for this AU.
Relationships: Alba Frühling & Ross | Creasion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Sing that hymns

**Author's Note:**

> Basically just a collection of short ficlet I can write for this AU when I have the time. Will try my best to make it comprehensive to both fandoms.

The first thing the man could feel as his consciousness slowly and painfully returned was the painful ache deep in his chest, like someone had plunged their claws in to tear out his still beating heart. It was nauseating, it was terrifying, the fear of the unknown scared him but all he could do then was lying still and groaning as the ache spread until his head was throbbing painfully too. He remembered drifting off into the blissful blank of unconsciousness once again when the pain got too strong, burning despite feeling so cold like being sunken in a lake mid winter.

He last remembered two icy orbs staring at him unblinking from behind his eyelids. And a crimson fire right next to those eyes, burning bright.

The next time he regained his consciousness, he could feel soft grass pressing to his cheek, and his dazed eyes behind thinly opened eyelids almost went blind by the harsh sunlight above, so much that he immediately clenched his eyes closed. His body was no longer burning, thankfully, but it felt like lead now, and every attempted movement brought forth a painful groan he couldn’t suppress.

“Uh oh, he seems in pain… Ruki, are you sure you’re casting Heal right?”

“Hey, I’m the one with healing magic here. Of course I know what I’m doing!”

“Maybe try to take a look at his head? He’s been nudging his head to the ground for awhile now.”

Rang out three voices from above, one of them was further away. One high pitched while the other two low, all sounds like a horrible attempt at being quiet. Another unknown in form of sounds, and after the void from before, he welcomed it with his ringing ears.

“We’ve already checked, Crea! No obvious wound, and his clothing looks neat and tidy… Maybe he’s taking a nap?”

“Ruki, have you ever seen someone taking a nap in the middle of nowhere, with risk of being attacked by roaming bandits?”

“Well, then what are we going to do?”

“Why are you asking me that!”

“Because you were the one to spot him and insisted on checking on him.”

“Because I thought he was in trouble! And you’re the Clergy here, I suppose to ask you that instead!”

Too loud.

The displeasure must’ve displayed on his face.

“Uh oh, Ruki we gotta do _something.”_

“What do you propose we do?”

“I… jeez I’m horrible at this. I dunno!”

He took it as a cue to open his eye, albeit with some difficulty.

Two silhouettes appeared in his swimming vision, eyes slowly adjusting to the light. The frowns on their shadowed again quickly morphed into relief when they noticed him, beaming down smiles that felt so warm.

“Hi there!” Said a soft voice from his left. Pink hair framing a youthful face of a child ~~too young for this world yet.~~

He decided right then and there he would love to keep those smiles on forever.

“You’re awake now!” Said the person on his right, and it took him a while to observe the features on his face, picking out chestnut hair from the red clothes. 

He knew these voices.

_But he also didn’t know these voices._

~~The eyes were so painfully familiar his chest felt like it was burning again.~~

Too soft, too bright. Another groan slipped out of his lift as he tried to move his weighted body. He could feel grass on his back, soft and green. And he longed to lay down a bit more, to soak in the warm sunlight with grass on his back a bit longer like a lazy cat. Everything smelt like clover and sun.

The person on his right - a man, judging from the voice - chuckle. “There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know.” The words sounded like they were to to calm the man nerve than his

Then, outstretched a gloved hand with an equally welcoming smile. 

“Here, give me your hand.”

And, without aware of it, he took the offering hand. His subconscious somehow knew he could trust this man. The hand was solid and warm ~~like the blood his blood~~ _ ~~Alba’s blood trickling down the wound from his sword.~~ _

The man, Alba, in one sure movement, tugged him off the ground, like dragging him out of that void.

Little did he knows this small moment would become the very first thing that mark his existence.

  
Marked him like the strange emblem glared at him on his left wrist.


End file.
